The Bull and The Dragon
by SavageViper
Summary: The Medieval world was a bigger place than most realized. A young Nord woman hailed as a Hero in her homeland, Skyrim yearns to find a way to fill the void in her soul. One day she bids her family farewell with the promise to return in a years time then boards a ship bound for the land of Thedas with her Dark Elf companion. What will happen when she arrives in Fereldan? Find out!


(Note) This is a Skyrim / Dragon Age Crossover. Skyrim is the property of Bethesda and Dragon Age is the property of Bioware, As such I do NOT own any of the named characters in this story. As with all of my Fanfics, this is intended to be an M-Rated Story. Additionally this story is AU though it takes place during the events of Dragon Age Origins some of the characters from Dragon Age Inquisition make major appearances in this fic.

Chapter One - A new Journey

Avelyn was a young Nord woman, around 24 years of age. Like most Nords she was quite tall, standing at an imposing 6 foot 6. Avelyn had light skin brilliant blue eyes and thick yet soft sandy blonde hair, she wore her hair in a typical nordic ponytail style her bangs framing the sides of her face. Avelyn had an athletic build, lean and muscular she could swing a heavy Greatsword as well as any man.

At 19 years old she headed out for Skyrim after spending the last year living with some family in Cyrodiil but she'd wanted to return home after hearing of the civil war. Avelyn had hoped to join the army and fight for Skyrim. Imagine her suprise when upon crossing the border into Skyrim setting up her camp for the night, and the next thing she could remember was waking up in a prisoner-of-war transport cart hands bound and stripped of her prized armor and Dwarven Greatsword in the company of captured rebels known as "Stormcloaks."

Avelyn remembered that day vividly, sent to the headsmens block, for the crime of illegal border crossing a dragon attack and escaping the melee slipping into the stone keep with a young Nord rebel. recovering her gear from the wardens cache, she strapped the Ancient Nord armor on and hefted her Dwarven Greatsword, the great golden blade was strong and had served her well in her travels.

Ralof had been her best friend from that day forward. They had grown quite close and in between battles where they fought side by side against the Imperial soldiers, they had talked of settling down and getting married when the war was over. Sadly this was not to be, Ralof her beloved, was struck down by a heavy bolt fired from an Imperial archers crossbow at the Battle of Whiterun. Avelyn swore then and there she'd make every last one of those Imperial bastards pay, with their lives.

At some point shortly before she enlisted in the Stormcloak army swearing to drive those treacherous bastards that dared call themselves Nords out of her homeland, it was found out that Avelyn was destined for greatness. Avelyn was a dragon-born, born with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon wielding incredible power and an inborn ability to tap into the ancient magic of the Th'umm. Channeling her energy after learning words of power Avelyn could shout in the language of the dragons.

Avelyn was a war-hero given a golden medal of service to honor her for her actions in the war to free Skyrim given to her by the now High King of Skyrim, Lord Ulfric Stormcloak. Avelyn had built a reputation as a fierce warrior with few peers and that of a renowned Dragon Hunter, for a while helping to rebuild the order of the blades with the aging warriors Esburn and Delphine.

Avelyn lived in a large manor known as Hjirim she had purchased from Ulfric's steward, a kind middle aged man called Jorlief. Soon after she moved in she adopted two orphan girls saving them from a life on the streets. Sophie and Lucia had become near and dear to her heart, often she would have her close friend Mjoll The Lioness to babysit while she was gone for a while.

Mjoll had been only too happy to accept the honored position as her housecarl when Avelyn proposed the idea to her. Soon after Sophie and Lucia came to see Mjoll as a second mother and Mjoll adored the two girls, teaching them about baking as well training them with bows and daggers. Mjoll had said "A proper Nord woman learns to hunt and defend herself from a young age." Avelyn agreed whole-heartedly with her.

Despite her fame as an adventuring mercenary, war-hero, and dragon Hunter, and the company of her family, Avelyn felt that somewhere deep inside herself something was missing. It seemed that no matter what she did nothing could fill the void. She had many fantastical adventures, befriending a vampire who called herself Serana and willingly becoming one herself when Serana's father offered her his blood as payment for releasing his daughter from the Ancient stone prison she'd been placed in.

As a vampire Avelyn reveled in her new strength and abilities she and Serana became good friends, traveling throughout Skyrim. Even journying into Oblivion the underworld ruled by the daedra they freed Serana's mother Valerica and fought an undead dragon. Eventually they traveled to an ancient valley nearly as old as time itself, and in the Forgotten Vale they battled against a veritable horde of the corrupted snow elves known as the vile falmer.

They went on to kill a Snow Elf vampire known as Arch Curate Vyrther, and claimed Auri-El's bow, a weapon forged by the gods themselves. Avelyn also took the snow-elfs armor it was a light but sturdy plate armor made of rare white-ebony with black and copper swirling patterns. Returning to Serana's home (a castle on a small lsland north of Solitude) they were forced to kill her father Lord Harkon. Upon his defeat Avelyn was recognized as the superior vampire and made the master of Castle Volkihar. Avelyn used her new power to end Valerica's exile in that nightmarish part of Oblivion known as the Soul Cairn.

Avelyn had many other epic adventures slaying powerful ancient monsters and dragons, earning the favor of the demonic Daedra lords Mehrunes Razor (a dagger of terrible beauty with its curved blade fang-like hilt silver and black in color) was one of her most prized possessions in addition to the hellish Ebony Mail. Black as forged midnight with subtle silver filigree patterns and dark navy blue plating the armor radiated an aura of pure darkness poisoning any enemies that came too close to Avelyn it also greatly enhanced her own stealthiness.

Avelyn had made yet another friend in the Dunmer (Dark Elf) Mercenary Teldryn Sero she met while exploring the Isle of Solsthiem. He was a highly skilled Spell-Sword launching fireballs with one hand and slashing expertly at his targets with the Dwarven Sword in his other hand. She admired his capabilities and confidence and the two had really hit it off when they met, quickly becoming firm friends they had many successful adventures together often finding wondrous treasures deep within long forgotten ruins. Sophie and Lucia were fascinated by the things Avelyn and Teldryn would bring back to Windhelm.

Finally the void in her soul was too much to bear and she informed her family her intentions to travel abroad and that she would be back in a years time. Her adopted daughters were quite upset by this, but after promising she'd return safely and with stories to tell Sophie and Lucia relented. Mjoll had promised that she'd keep them safe and happy until Avelyn's return. The next morning Avelyn and her companion Teldryn set out and gained passage aboard a ship that would take them to the continent of Thedas.

They knew it would be a long voyage likely it would take a month of sailing to get there, Avelyn and Teldryn had no idea of what lie in store for them but it was sure to be a memorable adventure. Avelyn had packed their gear and necessary supplies so they were ready for whatever fate threw at them. Little did they know that it was a bad time to be visiting a foreign land especially when their destination was Fereldan. A blight was coming upon the land and with it a war of the likes Avelyn had seen before but wasn't expecting to face again. Avelyn had dealt with Undead, Dragons and dark deities all too often and hoped for a "normal" adventure for once. She didn't know that at that same moment a powerfully built man leading a motley band of mercenaries was hoping the same thing.


End file.
